


夜间飞行

by juli1219



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 《滞留于世的守护者》番外





	夜间飞行

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年性爱有，路人切有，注意避雷

夜间飞行

《滞留于世的守护者》番外

 

“热水有限，”guda子翻了翻Dr.罗曼呈上来的财务报告，“所以你们尽可能几个人一起洗澡。”  
好的master，没问题master。即使所有人都在心里默默地骂了一句脏话，可master的命令大于天，任谁也不敢不从。问题是，为什么女生那边不要求限水限电？  
master微微一笑：“男人就算十天半个月不洗澡，也没有人会注意到。”  
既然话已经说到这个份上，再问下去也毫无意义。男性从者们陆续离开，带着满腔的怨恨与不甘——剩下的几个人稀稀拉拉地站在一起面面相觑，最后也选择了妥协。  
切嗣将兜帽套在头上，叹了口气。结束战斗后，如果再不能洗个热水澡，无疑是一种毫无人性的折磨。在战场上也就罢了，人类的忍耐可以不断突破新高度。可既然已经有了设备齐全的单人房间与营养丰富的一日三餐，突然被告知“和别人一起洗”，落差之大简直如同当头一棒。再说了，他又不能就这样走到陌生人面前告诉对方：我要和你一起洗澡。被当成变态和骚扰狂的肯能几乎是百分之百。  
切嗣觉得自己有点晕。他做好了打算，就算和哪个可怜人一起洗，也绝不就这么带着一身汗水躺上自己刚买的床单。开什么玩笑，那可是粉红色带蒲公英的被子——  
“所以你就来找我了？”虽然是疑问句，却是确凿无疑的口气。Emiya一手撑着门框，一手扶在腰上，温和地俯视着眼前穿着浴衣的卫宫切嗣。  
被审问的对象抱紧了怀里的换洗衣服，以沉痛的口吻说：“不行吗？”可我只认识你一个人。这句话被他咽进了肚子里，并打定主意绝不说出口。人际障碍儿既不打算和同事们搞好关系，也没有在脑内产生过这样的意识。只是工作而已，一开始他想，只是件脏活，和以往干的没什么不同。可后来他发现，原来也有人肩负着和自己一样的重担，在无人知晓的地方默默拯救着世界。  
意识到这点的瞬间，暗杀者的心中有一丝释然。  
Emiya摇了摇头，给他让出门口的位置：“进来吧。”  
自从来到伽勒底，切嗣还是第一次进入这个房间。和他想象中一样，这里整洁、一丝不苟，和站在旁边的某个男人一模一样。  
男人替他打开了浴室的门：“洗漱用品都在里面。”  
切嗣道了声谢，将换洗衣服放在一旁的架子上。在他与系得过紧的浴袍带子作斗争时，一个人影悄无声息地闪进浴室。暗杀者听见锁舌闭合的可怕响声。  
切嗣抬起头看着他。对方毫无自觉：“怎么了？”  
“把……把脸转过去。”  
他花了很大力气才说出口。接着，年轻的暗杀者将身上的浴袍扔到一旁，开始脱最后一层遮蔽物。

Emiya默默地盯着眼前赤裸精瘦的脊背。作为一个战士，它太窄了，皮肤下面浮现出肋骨和脊柱的痕迹。守护者将手放了上去。  
“你干什么？”  
切嗣转过身盯着他，一丝不挂。  
“你瘦了很多，”Emiya盯着他胸口突起的肋骨，“有好好吃饭吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我想也是。”  
谈话自此中断。切嗣拧开了花洒，水流从他布满伤痕的脊背淌下。Emiya靠在浴室的墙上，用欣赏的眼光去打量他的背部弧度，那线条蜿蜒向下，沿着腰窝滑入不可言说的深处。他一直盯着腰窝上积攒的小小水洼，直到对方有些不满地转过头。  
“没看够吗？”  
“永远不够。”他说。   
接着，他加入了淋浴，在稍微有些热的水流下方搂住了对方的腰，拇指和食指恰好卡在弧线的最低点：“好细。”  
“如果你也抽掉一对肋骨，”切嗣不耐烦地将湿漉漉的头发捋到后面，“想必也会有这么细。”  
“那不可能。”Emiya笑了，“我查过你的资料，你现在可是这里所有成年男性里体重最轻的人了。”  
年轻一些的男人吸了吸鼻子，没有回应。Emiya的手指沿着切嗣被水浸软的皮肤逐渐滑向腹部，手臂环着对方，就像以前他们曾经做过的一样。暗杀者干脆将身体的重心全部靠在了弓兵的胸口。  
“你知道吗，”Emiya将嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，喃喃低语，“我一直很想你。”  
他们紧紧抱在一起，皮肤相触的温度甚至超过了水温。切嗣将脑袋窝在Emiya的胸口，后者则用他灵活的手指轻轻抚摸着年轻人的喉结。  
“你长大了。”最终，弓兵叹了口气。他想起他们一起度过的时间，有些已经被磨损了，只剩下淡青色浴衣的背影，有些则刚刚发生不久，他还记得那个牛奶味的吻。原先青涩的小孩子已经长大了：他意识到这点，并感到欣喜不已。  
他的指腹按压揉搓着头发，用洗发露在上面均匀地打出泡沫。切嗣闭着眼睛，嘴巴抿的紧紧的，就像是害怕着什么——Emiya低下头吻了那双嘴唇，它们没有牛奶味，却带着一股烟草的清香。在短暂的唇齿碰触后，暗杀者不满地抱怨着：“泡沫快要进到眼睛里去了。”  
“嗯。”Emiya摘下头顶的花洒，仔仔细细地将猫耳朵发型冲干净。  
“对了，”他突然想起什么，“什么时候开始抽烟的？”  
切嗣抬起头享受着热水的浇灌，鼻腔内发出舒服的哼声：“十六。”  
“戒了吧。”他想了想，最后还是挤出这么一句。  
切嗣没说话。曾经的少年牵起了Emiya的手，将两人的手指交叉相错着握住。接着，他仿佛在测试着什么一样，亲吻了凸起的骨节：“好。”他想起娜塔莉亚，以及有关于那天蓝的过分的天空与腥咸的海水的故事。他想起娜塔莉亚总是抽的那包烟，那个香港牌子；他想起久宇舞弥临死前握住自己的手，用最后一丝力气擦去了他脸上的泪水；他想起那个曾在少年时与他相遇，并告诉影响了他整个人生的男人。他认真地看着他，努力地将眼睛所见的一切印在脑子里。他不知道什么时候会是下一次离别。不要后悔，走到尽头也不要后悔——笃信着这一点，年轻的守护者站在了生命的终点。回首来时的路，他突然发现自己的末路从一开始就已经隐隐注定。这是预言，同时也是诅咒。但是又能怎么样呢？他还是来了，和他站在一起，就在这个小小的浴室里赤裸相对。  
他的思绪万千，却一件也没告诉弓兵。这些生命上的伤痕，他已经决定将其藏在灵魂的深处永不提起。  
“在想什么？”他们的身体贴的太近了，以至于普通的说话也像是在耳语。弓兵的身高让他可以将嘴唇轻易地贴在对方的额头上，用令人气愤而又带有诱惑力的音线说话。  
“想你。”他说，“想你为什么还没把身上的泡沫冲干净。我想去泡澡了。”  
你看，他避重就轻的能力总是一流。说实话，可又不全说出来——这是具有魅魔血统的老师教给卫宫切嗣的第一节成人课。

告诉他想听的，再告诉他一部分实话。娜塔莉亚坐在桌子上，双腿搭在一起。知道该怎么做吗？  
他愣住了，只好摇了摇头。  
总之，只要让那个魔术师对你产生兴趣就可以了。娜塔莉亚掏出几件奇形怪状的内衣叫他穿上，还将丝绸缎带缠的哪儿都是。他一动不动地任她打扮自己，胸口有些发疼。那是在害怕，我的小朋友。她说。不要让恐惧攫取了你的意志。他点点头。  
接下来的故事发展顺利的让人难以置信，那个魔术师轻而易举就答应了他的邀约。他们脱光衣服躺在一起，手和脚紧紧挨着，就像一对亲密的爱人。他抱着他，在对方高潮的瞬间割断了对方的喉咙，鲜血像喷泉一样飞溅而出。他将尸体扔出床外，自己依然躺在原地。人类的血液很温暖，他想。而性事过后的倦怠感让他回忆起年少时曾经经历过的一场夜间飞行。他和另一个人。在小城的夜空中俯瞰世界。人类显得那么渺小，那么不堪一击。但是那个人——他的怀里真暖和。  
后来他在唱片店里听到科恩的蓝色雨衣，男人低沉沙哑的嗓音唱着悲伤的歌词。他站在那里听了很久，直到听完最后一个音符才离开。他在玻璃橱窗里看到自己的脸，并不合时宜地想到，他可能在有生之年都不能再见到他了。

切嗣挣扎了几下，发现自己根本没有办法挣脱对方的怀抱。“松手。”他气急败坏地说。  
Emiya将下巴压在他的肩窝上，那里恰到好处地凹下去一块皮肤：“再等一会儿。”  
我看见你站在那儿，年长的守护者想，我看见你站在伽勒底，站在走廊的尽头，身上披着一块圣骸布。你看起来那么小，和我之前见你的时候一样——可是又不那么一样。你逐渐变成了我记忆里的那个卫宫切嗣。  
他用手指捧着切嗣的脸，现在这个，在他怀里的这个。他断断续续地吻着他，只是单纯的亲吻，和他曾经做过的一样。还不行，他想，忍耐一下。忍耐是你的特长，不是吗？  
然而接下来发生的事情有点出乎Emiya意料之外。切嗣踮起脚尖，去寻找他的唇。他们这次是货真价实地在接吻了。舌尖和舌尖之间的交缠，附加唾液交换的那种。  
“我也想你。”在呼吸的间隙中，年轻人喃喃低语。我一直想你。我从很久以前，从你离开的那一刻就已经开始想你了。他终于承认了这个早已存在的事实，将自己的胸腔打开，给对方看里面跳动的心脏：他还没有过这样的经历，这样全无隐藏地面对另一个人，向着他诉说自己的感情。  
Emiya看着他，稍稍有点吃惊。可是很快，他就低下头咬住了对方的嘴唇。这一次的吻比之前所有的都要激烈，他们在暴风骤雨的亲吻中争夺着仅存的空气，拼命吮吸着彼此唇上的温度。  
切嗣松开了环着他的手臂，站在一旁，气喘吁吁。他的嘴唇红的不正常，连带着脸颊一起。这些可喜的变化让Emiya没法移开眼睛。  
“等我一下。”有着猫耳发型的男人说。  
接着，Emiya看到他将右手的三根手指含在嘴里，仔仔细细地舔着——那是真的仔仔细细，切嗣上下吮吸着它们，就像在吃什么价值不菲的巧克力棒。然后，年轻人转过去趴在墙上，将沾满唾液的巧克力棒们全部伸进了自己的后面，以严谨的态度小心开发着。  
Emiya想他如果再看下去，不是提早交代，就是会因为脑充血而晕倒在这里。他扑过去，手掌按住切嗣的手，在背上断断续续地吻着弯曲的脊柱。阿萨辛低低叫了一声。  
“让我来。”Emiya蹲下去，舌尖滑进两瓣臀肉中间的凹陷处。他极尽可能地取悦着对方，舌叶在软肉中穿刺滑动，这份努力很快就换得了切嗣压抑着的呻吟。  
为了能让进入时更加得心应手，弓兵转转手指，用投影魔术做出了一瓶润滑剂。此前他从未想过自己能将它用在这么下流的方面上，不过在技能树上点亮空白总是好的。他沾了些润滑剂继续深入暗杀者紧致的内里，指节在里面旋转着撑开肉壁。  
切嗣回过头吻他。他小心地含着恋人的嘴唇，却不敢伸出自己的舌尖。Emiya帮了他一把。弓兵用自己久经锻炼的手指拉开入口，缓慢而有耐心地塞入自己的性器。刚刚进入一个顶端，切嗣的背就猛地弓了起来。  
“疼吗？”Emiya停了下来，安抚性地亲吻他的脖子。  
切嗣摇摇头。他咬着下嘴唇，催促Emiya再进来些。后者一边感受着那种烧遍全身的热度，一边将自己挤进去。在完全进入的瞬间，两人都深深呼出一口气。

Emiya想起他们拥有过的那一个夜晚，他抱着他，在仿佛无边无际的夜空中飞行。我不会后悔的，少年说，就算被消耗，被磨损，也不会后悔。他的声音那么稚嫩，却比钢铁还要坚硬。这个少年现在已经长大，同他站在了同一个位置上，被他占有，被他亲吻着。不可改变的事实叫做命运，但在命运以外，他们还可以拥有一些东西，比如爱。  
我也想你。Emiya想，这就已经足够了。这就是切嗣能够说出的最好的告白了。他们隔着一整个时空与世界去跨越，隔着物理与其他层面的距离彼此想念。有人说，过于深厚的感情不能长久，就像熊熊燃烧的烈火，灭了就灭了。可是他们互为彼此的起点，互相在精神的制高点引领着人生的道路——从一开始，他们就如同两条紧紧相缠的线，不可分离，不可割舍。重逢的那一刻，他感到没顶的绝望，却也感到一种不可言说的喜悦。他到底还是来了。从此，他们重新站在了同样的角度去俯瞰人世，以同样的身份献祭生命。他们共享同一种苦难，也共享着能够一同前行的命运。这是阳光不能照进的道路，他想起这些年和他擦肩而过的人们，以及和他们的故事。神啊。他在心中默默祈祷。神啊。感谢你。把我送到他身边。感谢你。让我们得以相遇。

Emiya的手指插进对方的头发里，下身则像海浪拍击岸线般撞击他的身体。弓兵整个儿冲进去，又拔出来，再进去。他没说什么床上应该说的那种话——能够挑起情欲的那种，只是尽可能地感受着那些皱褶被他无情地撑开，几乎到了极限。  
他抚摸着切嗣发着抖的大腿，哑着嗓子叫他放松。放松。他说，咬的太紧了。他知道对方不是第一次和人做这个，可那里面完完全全是另一张嘴，一张喜欢咬住别人东西不放的嘴，又烫又紧。他伸出一条胳膊揽住他的腰，另一只手掐着切嗣凸起的髋骨固定自己。他抽送着自己的下体，把这一部分也当成一柄剑，坚定不移地刺入柔软的禁地。  
切嗣发出了呜咽声，当然，更像是因为快感而啜泣的声音。于是他凑上去，舌尖小心地舔舐着他的耳后，还有修长的脖颈：“你舒服吗？”  
切嗣假装没有听见。但是他微微向后仰着头，腰压的更低了——也就是说，屁股抬的更高。Emiya的手很自然地滑下去，揉着那两团肉。  
“……别摸了。”他听见他低低地抱怨。  
也许并不是真的抱怨。切嗣感觉自己变成了熔点低于常温的可燃物，被弓兵的手触碰过的地方都燃起了一团火，要不则是令人舒服到像化掉。他就要化掉了，变成一滩谁也不认识的液体，从浴室的地板上悄无声息地流进下水道。可是不行，在他身体里还有另一个人，一个正在喘息抽插的男人。  
男人退了出去。  
切嗣惊讶地看着他。然后下一秒，他就不再惊讶了。“翻过来。”弓兵托着他的臀部，两只手掰开他的双腿，从正面再次进入。他的脊背紧紧地蹭着身后的瓷砖，冰冷光滑的表面让他不得不将更多的注意力放在自己逐渐聚集起快感的下身。Emiya的嘴唇蹭着他的乳头，时不时用牙齿去刺激它们。重力的作用让他被进入的更深了，每一次从下方被顶入，他都感觉自己像是对方的布娃娃，凭借着连接处轻飘飘地挂在墙上。于是他攀住弓兵结实的手臂，嘴唇红肿，鼻尖上满是汗水，恳切地寻求一个吻。“亲亲我，”他在情欲的恍惚中这样说，“亲亲我。”  
弓兵在胸前的肉粒上嘬了一口，抬起头，用舌叶作为武器探入他的齿间。切嗣搂着他的脖子，张开嘴，任由对方就这样侵占着自己。他甚至不敢去听结合处发出的粘腻水声。他晕晕乎乎，像是发了高烧，四肢百骸都不属于“卫宫切嗣”这个人了，只能跟随着另一个人颠簸在情欲的海洋上。救救我，他想发出呼告，却只能从牙缝里挤出一句变了调的呻吟。这叫声又尖又细，几乎不像是从他嘴里发出来的。弓兵一定是是听到了，并且对它有了强烈的反应。  
Emiya一口咬在了他的喉咙上，在上面留下深深的齿痕。被痛觉所刺激，他全身都滑过一股电流，从脊柱蔓延开来。他想要更多。他不在乎自己的身上留下什么痕迹。他突然清楚了，虽然这件事一直都摆在眼前，可他就是视而不见。  
“我想要你。”切嗣轻声细语，伴随着急促的喘息。  
弓兵沉默了。他的眼睛里突然闪起了一种危险的光芒。年长者抱着他冲出了浴室，还没等切嗣反应过来，对方已经将他的两条腿架在肩上，像块木楔般狠狠钉入他的体内。湿漉漉的皮肤暴露在空气中，让阿萨辛觉得有些寒冷。可很快，他就连寒冷是什么都不知道了。他大张着双腿，尽可能地吞着体内的异物，如同它天生就该在那里，就该把自己填满。他开始主动挺起自己的下身，迎合弓兵的动作。Emiya跪在床上，两只手像铁钳一样抓紧了他的大腿，在这片新开辟的战场上一路高歌，占据最靠里的指挥部。擦过某一点时，切嗣感到全身的血液都停滞了，身体像是踩在夜晚的风中，没有着落，空荡荡的。  
“不行，不行，停下来，”他说，“快停下来，不，别停下来……”  
他胡乱地摇着头，试图抵抗这种生理上的巅峰。不知何时开始，年轻的守护者脸上已经满是泪水，脚背绷紧了，弯出一个漂亮的弧度。他一边哭，一边可耻地射在了对方的小腹上，后穴反射性地收缩吸紧。Emiya艰难地动了几下，很快也交代在最深处。  
两个人大汗淋漓地倒在一起，惨烈程度大约只比鏖战魔神柱强那么一点。Emiya搂着他的腰，给了暗杀者一个温柔的吻：“还好吗？”  
切嗣勉强笑了一下：“好的有点过头了。”  
Emiya相信这是真话。他将切嗣汗淋淋的头发拨到耳后，在额头上亲了亲。接着他保持着和对方连接在一起的姿势，将小不点抱在怀里。“睡一会儿吧。”他说，完全忘记了英灵不需要睡眠。

 

“我认为，”guda子翻阅着本月的财务报告，“一起洗澡这件事不仅没有减轻我们的财务负担，反而加重了。水费直线上升，这是为什么？”  
男从者们默然不语。  
带着兜帽的暗杀者趁着大家都没注意，小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的脖子。幸好有绷带挡着，他想。

 

END


End file.
